


Under the Cover of Dark'ness

by FH14



Series: Andy's Spooky Halloween Stories [3]
Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Halloween, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor Hargrid/Lizzie Riddle, Minor Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Minor Ron Weasley/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FH14/pseuds/FH14
Summary: On the night of Halloween, Enoby and Hermione find themselves without any of their other friends at the Hogwarts Hallowe'en feast, and unresolved feelings begin to bubble to the surface. Takes place after the second season finale.





	Under the Cover of Dark'ness

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for two years and I wanted to get this up for Halloween and it ended up coming down to the wire. As a result it's a bit... rougher around the edges than I would have liked it to be. Thank you to [wellfourthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellfourthings) for beta reading this.
> 
> This takes place in the My Immortal universe established by the (My) Immortal Web Series, and contains spoilers for both seasons. Additionally, I've used the spelling "Enoby" over "Ebony" as that's what the web series uses.

“Halloween. The most goffic night of the year. Ghosts, Demons, Vampires – all servants of the night really – claim the night as their own and feast upon the blood of preps. What sweet agony-“

“Enoby.”

“-to die at the hands of a nightwalker, their hands curled around my throat as I beg them to make me bleed-“

“Enoby!”

“What?” Enoby hissed, dropping her arms to her sides. As usual, she was adorned in a lavish ensemble that could only be described by consulting a Hot Topic catalogue. Said catalogue would likely be useful in identifying many of the objects in the dimly lit bedroom she sat in, including the coffin in front of her. While a steadfast testament to the goffic wonders of Jack Skellington, it was completely useless as an actual coffin, and would probably dissolve if anything more complicated than pumpkin juice was poured into it.

Standing next to it, Hermione sighed. “You started monologuing again. And this all seems a bit… elaborate.”

“Hermione, if anything this isn’t elaborate enough!” Enoby said, thrusting her arms back into the air. “Halloween is the most goffic night of the year! Ghosts, Demons-“

“We get it Enoby,” Ron interrupted, lightly kicking the Jack Skellington cauldron with his foot. “Why do we even have this?”

“Because its way more goff than the cauldrons they have here, duh. I had to custom order it.”

“Oh. Okay.” Ron said, “But I meant, like, what are we gonna do with it?”

“God, Diablo, I’ve already gone over this,” Enoby rolled her eyes. “It’s just- okay, never mind. Where are Vampire and Draco? We need them for the dark ritual.”

Hermione and Ron exchanged a pointed look. It lingered for a moment, until Hermione finally turned to face her. “Enoby, they’re not here. They went to Hogsmeade to meet with Draco’s father because… you know, he missed his coming out party.”

“What?” Enoby asked incredulously, “They went to Hogsmeade without us? That’s fucking lame.”

“You’ve clearly never met Draco’s father,” Ron muttered under his breath, focusing his attention on the coffin again. “Wait, is there something in this coffin?”

“Diablo would you just pay attention!” Enoby snapped, nervously running her hands through her hair. “We need five people for the ritual. If we don’t perform it, we won’t be able to mingle with the beings of darkness.”

Hermione stared at her for a moment. “Yeah… I don’t think we should do that Enoby. We have to get back to band practice. We still don’t know any actual songs.”

“Is that really that important though?” Enoby asked. “I mean, isn’t being in a band just about screaming as loud as you can and getting into kickass parties?”

“I suppose,” Hermione smirked. “But even Tom Riddle’s band knows some songs.”

“Satan?” Enoby said, her face wrinkling up in disgust. “I mean… Tom. Only his friends call him Satan, and I am not his friend. I’m just his… disappointed ex-acquaintance.”

“But wasn’t it more serious than that though?” Ron asked.

“Oh my god Diablo,” Enoby yelled. “Yes, we almost had sex in the bathroom that one time but he was gay for Vampire so he didn’t want my woman body! Stop reminding me.”

“Maybe we should just start practicing. Ron still needs to learn how to play Muggle drums after all,” Hermione said, laughing nervously.

Enoby gave Hermione a derisive look before shrugging, and Ron immediately bolted over to the corner of the dorm room where the band equipment was stored. The room was clearly designed for more than one person, but because Enoby was the only student who had been sorted into both Gryffindor and Slytherin, she pretty much had free reign over this space.

“So, Enoby,” Hermione said, securing the strap of her bass, “What do you think we should focus on? I mean, Ron needs practice keeping a tempo but we could-“

Enoby violently strummed her guitar, interrupting her. “I’m having really lame emotions right now. This room is still soundproof right?”

“…yes?” Hermione said weakly, her voice pitched higher than normal.

Enoby strummed her instrument in response, before diving fully into an incomprehensible guitar solo.

* * *

Hermione and Ron had long since put in earplugs by the time Lizzie and Hargrid burst their way in.

Enoby had just gotten to her long interlude about how much she hated Snap and Loopin. It was the only portion of her jam session that had spoken word, as their slapstick brand of awful wasn't terribly suited to dark and tormented guitar riffs like Tom Riddle's brand of awful was. As such, she was screaming something about “those lame asshole zombies" when Lizzie peeked her head in, her normal bright attitude casting a light into this cavern of darkness.

The darkness, in this case, coming as a result of Enoby knocking over a lamp, but it would be a waste not to bask in the goffic nature of it all.

“Hey you rock stars!” Lizzie said, her usual bubbly air dulled somewhat by mask muffling her voice.

Enoby and Ron simply stopped and stared at her, while Hermione immediately asked, “What is that?”

“You don’t recognize it, Hermione? I’m Princess Sparkle from _The Book of the Unicorn_ ,” Lizzie curtsied, the crown on her head nearly sliding forward onto the disturbingly lifelike horse mask she was wearing.

“Abra Kadabra!” Enoby screeched, pointing at Lizzie.

A decorative pumpkin behind Lizzie exploded, and Hargrid leapt out in front of Lizzie and toward Enoby.

“Oh Hargrid,” Lizzie chastised, grabbing him by the arm. “It’s just a Halloween prank. Enoby wasn’t seriously going to hurt me.”

“Yeah, sure, let’s go with that,” Enoby said, eyeing Hargrid warily. “That costume is the most repulsive thing I’ve ever laid eyes on. And not, like, good repulsive like a water fountain of blood pouring out of a prep’s neck. Like, poop gross.”

“Thanks!” Lizzie chirped. “You know what they say, everybody poops! Well, I don’t because I’m a Mary Sue but-“

“Lizzie,” Hermione exhaled, cutting her off, “Look, you’re late and we need to get more practice in tonight.”

“Practice?” Lizzie cocked her head. “We can’t right now, it’s Halloween!”

“Why not?” Enoby said, showing genuine confusion. “All the good parties don’t start until way late.”

“No you silly goose,” Lizzie said, finally releasing her grip on Hargrid in order to flip her wrist. “I’m talking about the Hallowe’en feast.”

Ron’s face lit up, “The Hallowe’en feast!”

Enoby’s face contorted in disgust, “Ugh, the Halloween feast! Bunch of dumb first years stuffing their faces with candy and listening to Ghosts moan and shit. It’s an insult to true goffs everywhere.”

“Really?” Lizzie said, “This year they got Jack-o-Lanterns carved by that band you like…”

“Wait, seriously? Who?” Enoby asked, the tenor of her voice rising. “Good Charlotte? Simple Plan? _Evanescence_?”

“No, no, that other one. What was it… My Chemical Romance!”

Enoby stared at Lizzie and let out a primal guttural scream.

“Oh my god,” Ron said in exasperation, covering his ears.

“Enoby! Stop!” Hermione yelled, grabbing onto her. After Enoby stopped yelling, she added, “Jack-o-Lanterns? They’re not playing?”

“Please,” Enoby rolled her eyes. “They’d never play a gig like that. But a Jack-o-Lantern carved by Gerard Way is so fucking goffic.”

Enoby seemed to suppress another scream, instead bowing her head to mask the grin on her face. Hermione felt her face grow hot, and released her grip on Enoby’s arm before the other girl noticed.

After calming down enough, Enoby raised her arms in a sweeping gesture, “We have to go to the Halloween feast, lest we bring shame to the goffic lifestyle.”

“Oh, how wonderful!” Lizzie clapped. “I’ll go ahead now and save us a table! Come Hargrid.”

Hargrid cast one last glare at Enoby before she left, but she either didn’t notice or didn’t care. Hermione was glad she still seemed distracted, and mentally kicked herself once again for reaching out to Enoby before.

* * *

_All I did was grab her arm, it wasn’t a big deal._

After spending a couple of hours fretting over it, Hermione came to realize that the reason Enoby didn’t have any visible reaction to her grabbing her wasn’t that she was distracted, at least not entirely.

It’s because the action wasn’t as strange as Hermione had made it out to be in her mind.

By the time she had reached the entrance to the Great Hall, Hermione was exhausted by the mental gymnastics she had needlessly put herself through and promised herself she wouldn’t let herself get worked up like that again. Hell, she had _kissed_ Enoby before.

As she walked through the entrance she really wished she wasn’t thinking about kissing Enoby.

The other girl had certainly outdone herself. She had taken one of her old outfits, the one that reminded Hermione of a marching band outfit, and had used magic to modify it into something more elaborate. The blue streak in her hair made her ruby red earrings stand out even more, though her dark jacket had the opposite effect on the combat boots she was wearing.

The overall effect was, if someone had to describe it, 'Gothic Butch,' and Hermione nearly fainted right then and there.

“Hermione, get over here!” Enoby yelled.

Composing herself, Hermione waded through the crowd over to Enoby. She was standing next to one of several intricate displays consisting of bats, spider webs, old books Hermione couldn’t guess the authenticity of, and, of course, the promised Jack-o-Lanterns.

“Isn’t it grand, Hermione,” Enoby said, taking a sip out of a goblet she seemed to conjure up out of nowhere. “To think, Gerard personally plunged a knife into this pumpkin to write a message of darkness and despair.”

Hermione squinted at the Jack-o-lantern. “It’s just a face.”

“Yeah, a face of _darkness and despair_.”

Hermione nodded, but before she could say anything else, music started to play and excited students began to congregate on the dance floor that had been set up.

“Ugh, dancing, just like that heinous Yule Ball,” Enoby sneered. “It’s an absolute affront to something as malevolent as All Hallows Eve, when all mortals become hollow after their souls are consumed by darkness. Once-”

“Where’s Ron?” Hermione asked.

Enoby shrugged. “I think Diablo mentioned something about Narcissa earlier? Why he would want to associate with that prep is beyond me.”

“Oh…” Hermione replied, fidgeting nervously.

It’s not that she didn’t _want_ to be alone with Enoby. Hell, she had been alone with her several times since the incident in question, even at parties. And while it wasn’t the Yule Ball, this new Hallowe'en Feast was a lot more intimate a setting than she would’ve liked.

Luckily, she was saved by Lizzie and Hargrid approaching them, arms entangled in a waltz.

“Hey you guys! I got us a table near the front of the hall. It has the dullest lighting.”

Enoby twitched, and Hermione suspected it was because she couldn’t fault Lizzie for her choice. The table she was no doubt talking about was shrouded in a darkness that really shouldn’t have been possible with the way the Great Hall was set up, but Hermione figured it was the byproduct of all the magic that was used in decorating.

“Thanks. Do you guys want to head over?” Hermione asked.

“Oh silly, we’re dancing right now.” Lizzie giggled, dipping Hargrid.

Hermione frowned, staring at Hargrid’s costume. “You’re supposed to be a… prince?”

“Of course,” Hargrid said, “My lady Lizzie insisted in keeping with the theme of her costume.”

“Weird fairy tales?” Enoby asked, contempt dripping from her voice.

“No, you guys really don’t know?” Lizzie said, allowing herself to be dipped this time. “It’s all from _The Book of the Unicorn_. See, the Princess is a big ol' grumpy grump so her father turns her into a unicorn as punishment. He modifies the spell so only a kiss, with tongue, from a handsome prince can break the spell.”

Enoby made a retching sound.

“So wait, the prince hooks up with the Unicorn?” Hermione said.

“Of course not,” Lizzie giggled, “He kills Princess Sparkle and uses her blood to achieve immortality. What kind of asshole would write a story about a guy kissing a unicorn?”

“So, are you planning on drinking her blood?” Enoby asked, clearly fed up with this entire conversation.

Hargrid stiffened, halting the dance. “If you’re insinuating I’d ever lay a finger on-“

Lizzie clicked her tongue and wagged her finger. “Oh Hargrid, don’t be like that. And besides,” Lizzie angled the unicorn mask in a way that Hermione suspected was supposed to be teasing, “You do have your fingers on me.”

Hargrid looked like he was going to pass out.

“So, yeah, bye,” Enoby said, grabbing the Jack-o-Lantern she was admiring earlier and pushing past them.

“We’ll see you guys… later,” Hermione said, awkwardly shooting finger guns at them before following Enoby to their table.

* * *

Enoby hated dances.

Dances were for preps who wanted to hold the Homecoming trophy over their head while being crowned Prom Queen. At their very core, they were an antithesis to who she was, a creature of the night.

But she was here and if she left now it would look weak.

Though after she discovered that the chalices of blood actually contained a dyed firewhiskey she started to consider alternative options.

“We should burn down the entire school.”

“No, Enoby,” Hermione mumbled, taking a tentative sip of firewhiskey and gazing out at the Great Hall.

Enoby hated to admit that it looked nice. The pumpkins carved by Gerard’s very own hands floated above them ensnared by candlelit flames and bats. Each table had at least one spider, with the shortened House tables sporting several hundred. The younger students were devouring more food than Enoby had seen in months, and if she weren’t as proud she would sneak over and grab a dessert.

But in her heart, she knew the only dessert she needed were her just desserts.

“It’s too bad Draco and Vampire aren’t here,” Enoby sighed wistfully, “They’d love this crap.”

“Yeah,” Hermione nodded, still transfixed on the dancers. “Do you want to dance?”

“What, no,” Enoby immediately said, before realizing the implication of what she just said and adding. “Goffs don’t dance Hermione. Sometimes we float, but if you do it wrong you end up looking like one of those jock preps on their broomsticks.”

Hermione nodded. “I guess it’s just as well. Lizzie and Hargrid are monopolizing the dance floor right now."

Enoby looked over at the congregation of students and, sure enough, a circle had formed around Lizzie, who was expertly breakdancing while still wearing both the unicorn mask and the crown. Enoby tried to comment but couldn’t conjure any words.

“That was… certainly a story she told.” Hermione snorted.

“Yeah, I mean, I like drinking blood and all but, like, drinking unicorn blood is the fucking lamest version of drinking blood.”

Hermione turned to face Enoby, eyebrow raised. “You know, Voldemort drank unicorn blood.”

“Yeah, when he was washed up and living in Professor Quirry. Gross.”

“Quirrell.”

“Who?” Enoby asked.

Hermione sighed. “Look. We’re gonna be here another hour until the Hogsmeade rager-“

“Hey Enoby.”

Enoby felt a migraine begin as soon as she heard the words, and turned to face Bellatrix.

“What do you want, prep?”

“I haven’t heard back from you. It’s supposed to happen this Saturday so-“

“Look, I already told you I’m not interested in your white picket fences and apple pies so piss off!” Enoby yelled, grabbing Hermione’s hand and dragging her out of her seat. “Come on, let’s go dance or something. Anything to get away from this girl scout.”

“See you later,” Bellatrix called after them, and Enoby had to resist the urge to turn around and flip her off.

“Why don’t you just go listen to some music with her?” Hermione asked once they were a safe distance away.

Enoby stopped and spun around. “With her? As if. She keeps going on about how she’s gonna give birth to the antichrist or something. What a poser.”

Hermione blinked, “Wait, what now?”

Enoby was about to brush it off, when she realized that she was still gripping Hermione’s hand. She relaxed her grip, intending to let go… but then she didn’t. Instead, she allowed the moment to linger more than she should have. She felt Hermione fidget, from the silence or the contact she wasn’t sure, but she let go regardless.

She heard her own words echo in her head. _“Lots of cool goths are bi, right?”_

“So… um… you want to dance?”

Enoby blinked.

Hermione shrugged. “We’re already here.”

Enoby glanced around. Lizzie was no longer the center of some kind of prep dance circle and everyone had gone back to slow dancing to some low tempo song Marty McFly lost his virginity to.

“On one condition,” She finally said, taking out her wand and pointing it up in the air. “Diskus Flipus!” she shouted, and the music suddenly changed to ‘In the End’ by Linkin Park.

“That’s better,” she said, tucking her wand back underneath her jacket. “Got some All American Rejects and We Are the Fallen in there. Now we have a real goffic edge. I also think there’s s-”

She turned to Hermione, the words falling from her tongue as she watched a grin spread across her face. “You’re something else, Enoby,” She laughed, and held out a hand.

* * *

On the rare occasions where Hermione allowed herself the wildest flights of fancy, she had sometimes imagined what it would be like to dance with Enoby. She figured it would be in a place fitting Enoby’s definition of ‘goffic’ to music up to ‘goffic’ standards, but somehow what she conjured up never looked like this.

Well, mostly because no one else was slow dancing to this type of music.

“Isn’t it beautiful,” Enoby said, gazing up at the ceiling. “The sounds of goffic bands on this, the most goffic night of the year. Ghosts, Demons-“

“You already gave me this speech, Enoby,” Hermione grinned.

“Oh,” Enoby said, clearly surprised.

“Look, we don’t have to talk we can just…” Hermione trailed off, and the pair continued to dance in silence.

It took ten minutes before Hermione admitted to herself that she missed the talking. In silence, she was so much more aware of Enoby’s body up against her own. And that sensation, knowing that they would never have that kind of relationship, was torture.

When the next song ended, Hermione was ready to call it a night, but before she could, something happened that caught her off guard.

Enoby started to hum.

In all the countless hours of band practice, it was enough of a chore to get Enoby to stay on beat with her guitar. And when it came to vocals she had never done anything aside from yell curse words and the name of the band.

But now, she was humming. And when Hermione realized what song it was, she understood why.

She listened for a moment, almost too afraid to break the spell. She tuned out Amy Lee’s vocals, focusing on Enoby’s humming as they continued to dance.

When the song neared its end, without realizing it, Hermione sang along softly.

 _"And will we ever end up together?_  
_No, I think not, it's never to become,_  
_For I am not the one."_

Enoby flinched, as if she had been ripped out of a trance, and Hermione felt her stomach drop.

“Sorry, I really love this song,” she hastily explained, and they broke apart. “I just got caught up in it, you know, how when a really good song you hear come on so you just… you don’t even think you start singing. But then it’s like, oh man, you’re in public so you… I wonder if they’re gonna play This Is Halloween? It’s really weird they skipped around on the soundtrack, huh?”

Enoby simply stared at her in silence.

* * *

_What is this?_

Hermione was rambling, something about liking soundtracks, but there was a sensation here that was familiar. Only… different.

The kiss.

She had rambled like this after Hermione had kissed her. Only now… was she getting the brush off? Hermione was the one who was singing but… she was humming. Oh Lucifer, she was humming that song and she hadn’t even realized it.

Enoby shook her head, “Uh, let’s go back to the table. We should probably eat before we head out right?”

Hermione appeared to physically relax, “Yeah, that sounds good.”

The duo seemed to almost slink back to the table, and Enoby was almost thankful when the unwelcome sight of a unicorn mask covered in the blood-red firewhiskey greeted them when they returned.

“What the fuck,” Hermione exclaimed, picking up a fork and poking the mask. “Well, whatever works for those weirdos I guess.”

Enoby stared at the mask, clenching her fist as a rage suddenly built inside her. She was annoying, sure, but it wasn’t until that very moment that she actually hated Lizzie Amelia Satin Starstream Riddle. She wandered around all night in a fucking horse mask and she had someone who was willing to put up with that because he loved her. Enoby wasn’t even sure Lizzie was aware of Hargrid’s feelings for her. What had she done to earn that? They were supposedly both Mary Sues, but Lizzie had it so much easier than she did.

It was the next moment that the hate burned away and was replaced by a cold realization.

“Hermione,” She said, suddenly angry that her voice was shaking so much.

Hermione dropped the fork, alarm spreading across her face. “What is it, are you okay?”

“Yeah, of course, I’m…” Enoby shook her head. “Look, I’m not great at all this relationship stuff okay. I mean, all of my ex-boyfriends are gay and in some bizarre love triangle with each other now. But, in a relationship, I was always looking for some kind of dangerous bad boy who had dark acquaintances and had a band. I’m starting to think… Maybe I should’ve been looking for more than that.”

Hermione stared at her, unblinking. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that,” Enoby took a deep breath. “I’m saying that… I wasn’t fair to you. I mean, I let you think that you were the only one who felt something because I still thought I loved Satan- Tom. And I think I was still dating him? Not that that’s an excuse but-“

“Enoby.”

“It’s just that Lizzie and her stupid Rainbow Sky prep bullshit-“

“Enoby.”

Enoby felt her words dry up once more, only now it was because Hermione had placed her hands on her shoulders.

“You don’t have to apologize. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I’m not so sure about that.”

Hermione frowned, pulling her closer. “Well,” she mused, “If you want to do something wrong, we’re standing right next to a dark corner, and a Jack-o-Lantern carved by Gerard Way.”

Enoby blinked, before allowing a grin to spread across her face. “A goffic hideaway in this preppy establishment.”

Hermione laughed, and Enoby pulled her further back, beyond where the prying eyes of the preps and the goths and anyone else could see.

Under the darkness of an enchanted Halloween night sky, Enoby Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way kissed Hermione Granger for the second time.

* * *

“Do you think… someone coerced him?”

Enoby looked up at Hermione, scandalized. “Gerard Way is a man devoted to the dark arts. Why would he need to be coerced?”

Hermione pulled Enoby closer, her arm hanging over her shoulder as they walked to Hogsmeade. The Hallowe'en feast was still going on, but the ghosts had shown up to play classical bagpipe music and Enoby had started jeering them, so Hermione thought it best to leave.

And considering how beautiful the night was, she couldn’t have been happier with her decision.

“I don’t know,” Hermione said, “I just think it’s weird that Hogwarts would go through all the trouble of getting Gerard Way to come here, only to ask him to carve some pumpkins and then not play.”

“Aren’t you the one who's always giving those big speeches about believing and friendship?”

“Maybe you’re right,” Hermione grinned. “I don’t need to overthink it. Tonight was amazing.”

“It’s not over yet,” Enoby grinned, and waved to a figure in the distance. “Diablo! Where have you been!”

The boy turned around and nearly dropped what he was carrying in surprise. “Enoby, Hermione! You won’t believe this. Narcissa… wait…”

Ron stared at them, and Hermione was suddenly keenly aware of her arm around Enoby’s shoulder. “Ronald, I…”

“It’s about time,” Ron grinned, shaking his head. “And I thought I was gonna have the big news tonight.”

“What are you going on about Weasley,” Enoby snapped, “Just spill.”

“It was when I was on my way to the Hallowe'en feast,” He explained. “I told you, Ebony, about how I ran into Narcissa? She had asked for my help setting up something and it turns out it was a stage for a concert.”

Hermione and Enoby stared at him in confusion.

“…okay?” Hermione said. “And…?”

“Oh, right,” Ron nodded. “So get this, I’ve got the speakers set up when My Chemical Romance walks in-“

“MCR?” Enoby yelled, suddenly as alive and wide-eyed as Hermione had ever seen her.

Ron nodded, clearly enjoying being the deliverer of good news. “They’re about to start playing now.”

“Didn’t I tell you, Hermione?” Enoby said, turning toward her, the starlight from the sky above practically dancing in her eyes. “On Halloween, all servants of the night come to feast. The blood-“

“Come on Enoby,” Hermione laughed, grabbing her arm again and dragging her along.

The trio made their way down to the town as the swell of music began to play and a shadow drifted across the moon, casting a lasting darkness over this Halloween night.


End file.
